Past, Future and Destiny
by Gaetligter
Summary: Shadow requesting help? Eggman has a new plan! Who is that guy that looks like Sonic? Eggman NEGA back in action? Past, future and destiny. You can not change those three. Or maybe........
1. How it began

Past, Future And Destiny

Chapter 1: How it began!

„Ah……. I love this beach! It´s so quiet and peaceful. I could lie here all day!", sighed Sonic. " Nothing is better to recover from a long run!"

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and there was no cloud to be seen. Sonic would have fallen asleep, due to the hypnotic sound of the waves crashing against the shore, if it wasn´t for a rather unpleasant noise.

" SONIC!" " Ahhh... What now?", Sonic groaned while sitting up and looking in the direction of which the shout came from.

There he saw Tails running toward him.

"Finally! We were searching everywhere for you!", said Tails, still breathing hard from all the running he had done.

"First of all, who is we and why? Is Eggman attacking a city or something?", Sonic asked worried and stood up.

"With we, I mean Shadow, Knuckles, and myself. We were looking for you, because Shadow wanted to speak with you. It seems like its really important!", Tails explained.

"Strange... What could he want from me...", Sonic wondered. "Maybe he finally realized that I´m far stronger and faster than him"

" I don´t think so Sonic", Tails said and rolled his eyes. "We should get going Sonic! Shadow and Knuckles are probably already waiting at my workshop in the Mystic Ruins!"

"Ok then. Lets roll!" Sonic grabbed Tailses hand and blasted of, leaving the beach behind.

_"__And there goes another vacation. Will I ever get some free time? I just hope this is important, or else..."_

------------------------

"Do you think Tails found him?"

"..."

" Hey! Im speaking with you Shadow!"

"I know, but I don´t care Knuckles", said Shadow, while staring out the sea.

Shadow and Knuckles where standing right beside Tailses workshop, which was located on a cliff outl ooking the sea.

"Why you little...", Knuckles growled and raised his fist ready to punch Shadow.

_"__Does that Echidna really think he can beat me! How pathetic! ... Wait a second... that noise...a sonic boom. That must be the faker", Shadow thought_

The hedgehog turned around and faced the echidna making him stop in his tracks.

"They are here."

Not even a second later, Sonic and Tails stood next to them.

"Ahh... Looks like we ruined a moment!", Sonic laughed and looked at the hedgehog and echidna, which stood pretty close. "Anyway, what do you want from me Shad?"

"First of all, dont you dare call me Shad ever again! Second, I need your help", explained Shadow, while stepping away from Knuckles.

"See! I told you it must be something important if Shadow is asking for help!" said Tails.

" Spit it out already! I want to go back to my island!", yelled Knuckles.

"Fine. I was walking around the ARK, when I suddenly found a huge computer room Ive never seen before. I walked in and wanted to know what the meaning of this was, so I started the main server. Until now everything went smoothly, but then I had to type in two passwords. I tried every combination I knew! Still it was no use. After some research on another ARK-computer I found out that those passwords are DNA-codes. I tried again and used my own and it worked! I m still trying to find the second one tough. The reason I´m here now is, because I want to try yours Sonic. As much as I hate to admit it, we are very similar", explained Shadow and looked deep into Sonics eyes.

"_I don´t know if I should help him or not... It does sound... well... strange. And that look! He looks like he is pleading me to help him...",_ Sonic thought.

" Ok! I´ll help. But how do we you get up into space?"; asked the blue hedgehog.

"Via CHAOS CONTROL of course. The only problem is, I don´t have any CHAOS EMERALDs. I usually use my spaceship, but it can´t carry more than one person. Thats the reason why we need you Knuckles"; the black and red hedgehog now faced Knuckles.

"Don´t tell me you want me to go and search for one!"

Everybodys eyes were now upon Knuckles.

"You are the one who said: Im the best treasure hunter ever!", said Sonic and poked the echidna into his chest.

"We should ask Rouge instead!"; suggested Tails.

"WHAT! Don´t you dare ask her! Im far better than her! Ill find a CHAOS EMERALD in no time!", Knuckles yelled and ran off!

"He fell for it again!", laughed Sonic as well as Tails. Even Shadow couldn´t hide a smile.


	2. SpikeFist and IcePunch

Chapter 2: Spike-Fist and Ice-Punch!

It has been one day since Knuckles ran off to find a CHAOS EMERALD, but up to now, he had no luck.

Right now, Knuckles was walking around Central City.

Central City was by far the biggest city on the planet: 31 million inhabitants and an expanse of 15.000 km². Even the White House was located here.

But the echidna didn´t care about such things. All he wanted was to get a CHAOS EMERALD!

"_I dont believe this! I can feel the presence of an emerald in this city, but how am I supposed to find it?! This city is the biggest on the planet! It´ll take weeks to find it! Why is it always me who gets to search for those damn emeralds...", _thought Knuckles while walking down a street.

He was getting frustrated and the fact that many people stared at him didn´t help at all.

"_Sometimes I wish I wasn´t so popular. Saving the world really makes you a celebrity!"_

The echidna kept on walking, but suddenly somebody bumped into him and both fell to the ground.

"**Hey! Watch where you´re going you idiot**!", Knuckles yelled at the other guy, who turned out to be a rhino.

"**How dare you talk to me like that! My name is Stonespike and I´m one of the best boxers ever! So you better stay on my good side or I´ll bash you up red mud!**", threatened Stonespike and stood up.

Stonespike was about Knuckles height and pretty muscular.

" **Red mud? That´s it! I´m gonna shred you to pieces**!", Knuckles roared and jumped to his feet.

By now a big circle of onlookers had build itself around the echidna and rhino.

"**You want a fight? Fine! Just don´t cry afterwards!**", laughed Stonespike and went into his fighting stance as well as Knuckles.

For a few seconds they just stared at each other, but then the rhino tried to hit Knuckles in the face. Unfortunately for him, the echidna caught the punch with his right hand.

"**Was that supposed to hurt me?**", laughed Knuckles.

Stonespike growled and tried to strike the echidna with his right fist, but once again, Knuckles caught it before it could do any damage. The echidna was now holding both of the rhino´s fists. Stonespike struggled to get free, but Knuckles wouldn´t let go of him. Now all Knuckles had to do, was to head butt the rhino. Stonespike passed out and fell to the ground.

"**Who is crying now buddy? Looks like those boxers aren´t as strong as they want everybody to believe they are. Well, at least I had some fun**!", laughed Knuckles.

The circle of onlookers finally dispersed and Knuckles would have continued his search for the CHAOS EMERALD, if it wasn´t for a man, in a black tuxedo, who stood in his way.

"**What do you want**?", Knuckles asked the man.

"**You owe me 70.000 $**!", explained the man.

"**What!? Are you crazy?! Why would I owe you so much**?", questioned Knuckles.

"**For starters. My name is Maximilian and I´m the manager of that rhino you knocked out. He was registered for tonights big boxing match and if he won, we´d get 70.000 $. Now you either give me the 70.000 $ or you fight. I´ve seen your fight with Stonespike and I believe that you have what it takes to defeat the current champ!**", said Maximilian.

**"Pfff! One word. NO! You won´t get any money and I won´t fight for you! Im looking for a CHAOS EMERALD and your problem is none of my concern!**", stated Knuckles and went past the man.

Maximilian frowned."**CHAOS EMERALD? Do you mean a diamond shaped crystal which is radiating with pure power?**", asked Maximilian while following the echidna.

"**Yes**!" Knuckles turned around. "**Did you see it? Tell me! Where is it!**", questioned Knuckles excited.

"**Yes. It´s on the trophy, which can be won at tonights big boxing match**!", explained the man.

"_Why! Why! Why! Now I either steal that trophy and become a criminal or... I win it. Looks like that Maximilian guy will get what he wanted. Life sucks!", _Knuckles thought to himself.

"**Well, seems like I´m gonna help you, but only this once! Now tell me what I need to know about that match tonight..**.", sighed Knuckles defeated.

"**Ahh! I knew you would help me**!", said the man pleased. "**All you need to do is to come to this address at 8 o´clock and win the fight!**"

He gave the echidna a piece of paper with an address written on it, clapped him on his shoulder and left. "What did I get myself into this time?", asked Knuckles himself and frowned.

----------------------------------------------

"**Stationroad 6. This must be it**!", said Knuckles and looked at the building. On the roof was a big sign with "Ice-Punch in action!" written on it and in front of the building was a long queue.

"**Looks like Maximilian was right about it being a BIG fight! The last time I saw that many people trieing to get into a house was when Chaos flooded Station Square!**", exclaimed the echidna impressed by the amount of humans and mobians.

"**Finally you´re here Spike-Fist!**",stated Maximilian, who came up beside Knuckles.

"**My name is Knuckles, not Spike-Fist**!", growled the echidna.

"**Whatever. Follow me**" Knuckles did as he was told and followed the man.

Maximilian lead him around the house to a backdoor. In front of said door was a human security guard, who asked them who they were. Maximilian showed him some kind of identify card and he let both of them pass. They went through the door and were now in a long and bright corridor. They continued on until they were in front of a brown wooden door.

"**You can stay in that room until the fight starts. Just dont break anything!**" That said, Maximilian left down the corridor.

Knuckles opened the door and stepped into the room. Inside were a comfy looking sofa, a glass table, a vending machine and a TV. Not knowing what else he could do, he got himself a cola, turned on the TV on sat down on the sofa. He flipped through the channels until he found the news and tried to relax. There was nothing special. Nine-year-old stole a car, the Red Bull shares were rising again and so on. The usual. But then the sport came. They were talking about the boxing match and the current champion Ice-Punch. They also mentioned that a newcomer would try his luck, because Stonespike was found unconscious on a sidewalk.

"_Looks like that rhino truly was one good boxer! But he was so weak! Let´s just hope that that Ice-Punch guy is as weak...", thought Knuckles._

"Knock, knock" "**Spike-Fist the fight is about to start**!", shouted Maximilian from outside the room.

"**Well then, let´s do it**!"

-------------------------------------------------------

"**Hello and welcome to tonights special boxing match**!", welcomed the commentator the audience. "**Tonights winner will not only get 70.000 $, no! He will get a CHAOS EMERALD too! And now welcome our combatants! In the left corner the newcomer and challenger: KNUCKLES SPIKE-FIST ECHIDNA!**"

A spotlight shone on Knuckles while he slowly made his way into the middle of the arena. The echidna had exchanged his gloves for white boxing gloves and wore a blue boxer short. Once he stood in the center, he cracked his knuckles and enjoyed the crowds cheering.

"**And in the right corner, the current, unbeaten champion: BARK ICE-PUNCH POLARBEAR!**"

Just like Knuckles had done it moments before, Bark went into the center of the arena. Bark wore golden boxing gloves and a golden boxer short. Now the cries of the crowd were even louder than before.

"**Bark? I never thought we would meet under these circumstances! Last time I saw you you were a mercenary. What happened?**", asked a puzzled Knuckles.

"**Well, let´s just say being popular and rich is better than being a hated mercenary**", explained Bark. "**Anyway, those people want to see a fight Knux**!"

"**Theyll see one they´ll never forget!**"

Both of them went into their fighting stances and waited for the gong to the first round.

"GONG!" And with that, the fight began.

Knuckles and Bark were slowly circling each other and seeked for a weak point in the others defense. After a few moments Knuckles lashed out. Unfortunately for him, Bark blocked the punch and counterattacked with one of his own. Like Bark, the echidna blocked it and tried to hit the polarbear again, but was blocked once more. This continued until the gong could be heard a second time and signaled the end of the first round. Both went back into their corners to wait for the next signal.

"_ARGH! I don´t believe this! Bark is much better at boxing than me! If I just... No! This is a boxing match. I´m not allowed to use my feet or special attacks. But how am I supposed to defeat him? I need that emerald... Well then, if I can´t beat him with my skills, than I´ll use brute strength!"_

"GONG"

Once again polarbear and echidna walked into the middle of the arena and glared at each other.

"**I got to admit, you´re better at boxing than me Bark**!", said Knuckles.

"**What? Does that mean you want to give up**?", questioned Bark surprised.

"**No, it means that I´m gonna fight you seriously now**!", answered the echidna and cracked his knuckles.

Angered and feeling insulted, Bark tried to punch Knuckles into his face. This time the echidna did not block it. He was hit right between his eyes, but to everyones surprise, it didn´t look like it affected him at all.

"**What? How? Wha...!**" Bark never finished that sentence, because Knuckles used his inattention and gave him an uppercut. The blow was so strong, that the polarbear was catapulted out of the arena. Bark landed on one of the tribunes and was out like a candle.

"**Sometimes strength is just better than skill**!", laughed the echidna.

The wolf referee walked up to Knuckles and raised his hand.

"**Knuckles Spike-Fist Echidna is victorious**!"

The audience cheered: " **Spike-Fist, Spike-Fist, Spike-Fist**!"

"**By defeating Ice-Punch he won the price money, 70.000 $, and the Trophy with the CHAOS EMERALD on top**!", declared the referee.

"_Finally!"_

-------------------------------------------------

Two hours later, Maximilian and Knuckles were standing on the outskirts of Central City.

"**I still cant believe how you beat Bark! That punch was just amazing! Also, you won the prize money! Are you absolutely sure you don´t want it**?", questioned Maximilian.

"**Yes. Keep it. I have no need for it. All I wanted was the CHAOS EMERALD**", said the echidna and was starting to leave.

"**Goodby Spike-Fist! Whenever you get the urge to be a boxer again, just give me a call!**", shouted the man after Knuckles.

"_A boxer! ME! Who would have thought it. At least I got the emerald..."_


End file.
